iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/Series Discrepancies
There are a lot of discrepancies in this series, and it saddens me every time I see one. Here's a list of all of them I could find (some of them I borrowed from the Timeline page): #After Power of Six, the Mogadorian weapons were depicted in a completely different manner. In the first two books it felt more fanciful than science fiction, with the "dome" the Mogs made in Paradise, the blasters sucking life out of plants, the twisting daggers, etc. These were all dropped after Power of Six to make them more sci-fi, I guess. #While mentioned in Power of Six that the date of Henri's imprisonment in Athens, Ohio is January 19, it is not possible as this event takes place during Thanksgiving in the first novel. #Six is underpowered later in the series. Case of point: Her lightning could kill a 30-foot tall Piken in I Am Number Four, but a mutant gator that's half the size was only stunned by 3 strikes in Fall of Five! #Four and Six's romance. It was barely addressed (if at all) after Power of Six. It seems here that this is a result of Jobie Hughes leaving prior to Rise of Nine. #In Nine's Legacy, Nine already had three ankle scars when he was captured in spring, and he stayed in prison for about a year. However, the events between the death of Three and Nine's release from imprisonment spanned across only five months from September to February. This is also supported by Five's Legacy that Nine was already captured at the time of Three's death. #A remark in Rise of Nine says Six as being only two years old when she left Lorien for Earth. This is contradictory to the references provided in Power of Six and Six's Legacy that show her age as 16, and hence 4-5 years old during the trip. #Six's implied Legacy of Rapid Regeneration was never addressed again after Rise of Nine #Several descriptions of Piken are completely different throughout the series. #In Rise of Nine, Eight relates how he has already developed Legacies before the death of his Cêpan eight years prior to the visit of Six, Seven and Ella. Assuming the development of Legacies in the Garde only start from about age 13, this effectively places him in his early twenties by then, clearly violating the age rule for which One is significantly older than the rest of the Garde. #In Search for Sam, Adam recalled a note dated about 1 year old (when he viewed it) that required new Mogadorian prisoners to be sent to the Dulce base. This would date to approximately October 2009, before Nine was imprisoned, so it is a wonder why he was not taken to the Dulce base while Sam and Sarah were thereafter. #Between Power of Six and Rise of Nine, the Battle of Dulce happened 3 days before Four and Six's rendezvous, and thus 11 days after Four and Sam's capture at Paradise, Ohio where Sam last met his mother. This is coincidentally also the date on which Adamus and Malcolm free Sam from his Dulce prison, supported by both Rise of Nine and Search for Sam. Hence, it is not possible for Malcolm and Adam to arrive only "weeks" after the final appearance of Sam at Paradise. Considering that their trip from Paradise to the New Mexico base takes about a week, it is more likely to be a mere 4-5 days between the visits of son and father. #In Last Days of Lorien, Sandor observed Henri to be "a few years older" than him, but this is contradictory for Henri would already be 39 years old then, according to Four's age reckoning. In this article, this is assumed to be Sandor's observational mistake. #In Last Days of Lorien, Sandor identifies the ages of the nine Garde at the airstrip between infancy and six years, of which both are questionable, as the eldest would be One at nine years old, the youngest would be Three at three years old, and Ella does not leave from this Loric ship. Coincidentally, a recall by Adamus in Fallen Legacies also erroneously describes One as at most six or seven years old at that time. It could be, however, that One simply looks younger than she actually is. #In Fall of Five, Sam recounts that he has been trapped in the base in Dulce for weeks and uses the number of times the guards bring in his food to support his time reckoning. However, details in Rise of Nine and Search for Sam all point to the fact that only 10 days have passed since his capture and eventual liberation by Adam and Malcolm, which happens simultaneously with the Garde's invasion into the base at the end of Rise of Nine. As a result, taking away his interrogation time with Setrákus Ra and transport time to Dulce, he could only have stayed in the Dulce prison cell for a maximum of 5 days. #Five's revealed backstory in Fall of Five is completely different from the backstory in Five's Legacy. Namely the dates, his Cêpan's name, how he came to the mogs, etc. #Several dates in Return to Paradise are completely different from where they are supposed to match up. For example, as Mark researches Emma, he sees a date from when Five and Emma fought that was close to halloween, but in Five's Legacy this happened long before Three's death. #Five's Betrayal mentioned that there were few survivors of the Battle of Paradise High School, yet Power of Six says that there were none. #In The Navigator, Zophie mentions that Raylan's father was a traitor (implying it was Setrákus Ra), but in Fate of Ten it is revealed that Raylan is actually Ra's grandson. #In The Guard, Sarah tells Lexa that Crayton was killed in Spain, when he was actually killed in India. #In Hunt for the Garde, Rex is stationed in the Toronto Warship, but in United As One it is Chicago. #In United As One, Marina says that they "never got the fourth scar." She clearly meant fifth! #What happened to Agent Murray and Doctor Zakos? #What happened to John's Loric Dagger? #What happened to Devdan? #What happened to Six's and One's chest? #Why did the Entity choose those specific humans? #How did Pittacus Lore get to Earth originally? #In Fate of Ten, Ella describes the Nigerian boy, Kopano, as living in a "remote Nigerian village," but Generation One reveals that it was Lagos, a GIGANTIC CITY WITH 12 MILLION PEOPLE IN IT! #In Generation One, Nigel's last name is suddenly changed to Barnaby without explanation. Also he gains Sound Manipulation off-screen in between books, even if it's only a few days later #In Generation One, they spell Gamera's name as Gamora. #Taylor Cook, a Human-Garde in Generation One, never mentions being in the Meeting in the Elder's chamber, yet she develops Legacies. Category:Blog posts